Adrammelech (Final Fantasy XII)
Adrammelech, the Wroth is an optional level one Esper in Final Fantasy XII. He is fought in the middle of the Zertinan Caverns and can be unlocked once defeated. His attacks are Lightning-based. Adrammelech's license costs 25 LP, and he requires one Mist Charge to summon. Profile Adrammelech is associated with the element of Lightning, and is an optional Esper. He has a dragon-like form with a goat-like head and the cloven hooves. Due to his power over thunder, his color sign is yellow. Adrammelech is also referred to as the Makara Ascendant, the Sanskrit name of its zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. Adrammelech is based on a Lucavi from Final Fantasy Tactics. Adrammelech and Zeromus are the only Espers from Final Fantasy XII not to return in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Obtained Adrammelech is fought as an optional boss in the middle of the Zertinan Caverns and summons several undead to aid him during the fight. Once defeated, Adrammelech's license can be purchased for 25 LP. Unlocked abilities in Zodiac versions Esper licenses sometimes unlock licenses that could not otherwise be reached. Adrammelech's license will appear on all boards, but once chosen by a character, will disappear from all other boards. In The Zodiac Age version, the player can choose two license boards for each playable character, and activated licenses are activated on both boards if present. Adrammelech allows access to the following licenses on these boards: *Black Mage: Hand Bombs 2 (Fumarole, Tumulus) *Foebreaker: Battle Lore *Shikari: Shades of Black *Bushi: Souleater *Time Battlemage: White Magick 4 (Cura, Raise) *Uhlan: Battle Lore *White Mage: Battle Lore, Souleater Battle Adrammelech costs one Mist Charge to summon. Abilities ;Flash Arc A Lightning-elemental attack. It is like the standard higher level Thunder spell. Its power is boosted in the Zodiac releases. ;Judgment Bolt A Lightning-elemental attack, and Adrammelech's ultimate attack. Spiraling upwards, in high-speed flight, Adrammelech suffuses his body with electrical energy. The clouds surrounding Adrammelech darken and he unleashes bolts of lightning from his body, sundering the ground around the enemy. A blast of lightning strikes the enemy, sending debris flying into the air. Gambit information ;Zodiac ;Original Stats Adrammelech absorbs Lightning but is weak against Ice, nullifying damage from any other elements. Though a flying opponent when he is fought as a boss, he is not aerial when summoned. ;Zodiac For The Zodiac Age version, the HP values were doubled but other stats were kept the same. ;Original Actions ;Zodiac ;Original Status effects *Libra *Faith Augments *Ignore Reflect *Ignore Vitality (Zodiac only) Boss Adrammelech is a boss fought in the Zertinan Caverns in the Athroza Quicksands. It is also fought in the Zodiac versions at stage 35 of the Trial Mode along with two Skulwyrms. It is the only Esper the player can farm High Arcana from, since the party can flee one screen during the battle, then return and steal again. One does not need to possess the Canopic Jar to make the High Arcanas available. Adrammelech resists all elements but Ice that he is weak to. He is a flying opponent. As soon as the player steps into the area, Shambling Corpses will emerge out of the ground and will keep on spawning. Adrammelech has powerful Lightning-type spells, and its Thundaja can be deadly. Adrammelech can also use Bleed. In HP Critical it will use Thundaja regardless of any action taken. If this attack does not KO the party, he will use Perfect Defense, which negates all physical and magickal attacks for a time. Gallery Adrammelech Glyph.jpg|Seal. Adrammelech Glyph Art.jpg|Glyph. FFXII Judgement Bolt.PNG|Judgment Bolt. FFXII Judgment Bolt.png|Judgment Bolt. Adrammelech-FFXII-TZA.png Etymology Adrammelech is also referred to as the Makara Ascendant, the Sanskrit name of its zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. Category:Espers in Final Fantasy XII